Piratas do one piece e a deusa guerreira
by Rhay Thriller2
Summary: Uma menina cercada de mistérios é acolhida pelo chapéu de palha e seu capitão Luffy. Mas o que essa nova nakama esconde? Mal sabem que ela mudará suas vidas...
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava só. E corria. Corria para longe embora não soubesse quão longe era onde ela queria chegar. Pra falar a verdade ela só queria fugir, não via direção a sua frente . Quem foge sai correndo sem saber pra onde, só quer se afastar de onde lhe querem mal. Ela se arralhara em diversos lugares do corpo. Joelhos, braços, rosto mas continuara correndo. A dor dos arranhões era imediata seguida de ardência no local, sentia também cheiro de sangue vindo deles. E agora?, ela pensava. Não tinha família, não tinha amigos e o pior: não tinha esperança. O último lugar que ficara a fizera correr agora. Muitas pessoas a hostilizaram, outras queriam se aproveitar dela e do que tinha. Muitos diriam sem cerimônia que gostariam de possuir um terço do que ela possuia e cheia de tristeza diria que não é tão fácil e maravilhoso como se pensa. Pelo contrário, era algo doloroso e até mesmo, mau. No início, ela queria esconder e achava que seria o suficiente mas não foi. Sempre acabavam descobrindo, sempre. Uma vez descoberto vinham as perguntas e com as perguntas, o interesse, daí para a exploração era um passo. Ser diferente é algo bem comum mas quando você tem algo que os outros não têm, isso pode ser extremamente perigoso. Ela ouviu passos, com certeza havia alguém que estava se aproximando e pelo barulho era um grupo razoavelmente grande. Sentiu medo, o grupo gritava por ela, alguns demonstravam raiva, até mesmo ódio na voz. Se encolheu o máximo que pôde em um arbusto, não tinha nada em mãos, apenas uma trouxa com uma ou duas mudas de roupa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança e por causa da corrida que dera, duas mechas lhe caíam ao rosto. Tremia dos pés a cabeça, de medo, de frio, como um animal acuado pressentindo caçadores perto prontos para arrancar sua pele.

- Vamos! Ela está por aqui! Temos que pegá-la! – muitos diziam isso em coro.

Ela então chorou. Chorou um choro sentido, um que vem da alma, que dói e parece arrebentar tudo por dentro. As lágrimas caiam livremente e ela tentava raciocinar alguma coisa. Sentia que a multidão furiosa e se aproximava, se a encontrassem seria horrível. Aquele arbusto era escondido mas imaginava que eles não deixariam nenhum lugar escapar, precisava sair dali. E depois fugir definitivamente daquela ilha. Viu algumas árvores frutíveras e flores. Daí enxergou sua oportunidade, correu o mais rápido que pôde e escalou uma. O mais depressa que suas pernas e braços conseguiram. Os arranhões que os espinhos dos arbustos fizeram começaram a sangrar de novo e novos foram feitos devido a casca grossa da árvore e farpas. Ainda assim chegou ao topo e ficou em cima de um galho longo que era escondido pela copa. As mechas caídas em seu rosto agora quase tapavam seus olhos e estavam molhadas pelas suas lágrimas. Apesar do frio da noite, ela estava suando, afinal correra demais. Poucos momentos após subir na árvore viu a multidão se aproximanr, podia ver ódio, cobiça, raiva nos olhos de cada uma daquelas pessoas, gritavam o nome dela e para que aparecesse. Olharam no arbusto que ela estava momentos antes. "Que alívio", pensou ela. Vasculharam tudo, cortaram moitas para ter certeza que não havia ninguém nelas. Ela ficou nervosa, mas imóvel, nelhuma folha caiu ou galho estalou. O grupo vasculhou por mais um tempo.

- Não pdoemos perdê-la! Ela é valiosa demais!

- Com ela, nossa ilha poderá crescer e enriquecer!

Ela respirou fundo, sabia que nunca iriam procurá-la no alto das árvores e vendo os arbustos vazios logo desistiriam. E assim ocorreu. A multidão afastou-se comentando que ficaria alerta e que cedo ou tarde a encontrariam. Após algumas horas, sabendo que era tarde e todos na ilha já deviam estar dormindo, ela desceu da árvore. No tempo que se passou, ela cochilara um piuco, tentando recuperar as forças e a coragem. Após descer ficou atenta a ruídos, estava um silêncio pesado e por isso qualquer barulho indicaria um animal noturno ou alguém. Procurou manter o silêncio mas andou o mais rápido possível para fora daquela mata. Uma vez fora começou a correr. Seus pés estavam cansados e doloridos mas ela usou a força que ainda tinha para chegar ao cais. Olhou em volta e não havia ninguém por perto, geralmente ficava alguém olhando para ver se não chegava alguém no meio da noite. Ela encontrou seu pequeno barco, na verdade ra como uma média canoa com uma vela. Desamarrou-a e a empurrou para o mar, abriu a vela e começou a remar, o mais depressa para se afastar da praia. Definitivamente não levava boas lembranças dali. Mal sabia que vinha uma chuva muito forte com trovões e relâmpagos. Não chegou a ser uma tempestade mas havia ondas que balançaram a canoa, ela ficou encharcada e com muito frio. Começou a tossir e ficar tonta, estava fraca por causa de tudo que havia ocorrido e seus arranhões nãi tinham sido tratados. Ainda assim tentava conduzir sua "embarcação", conseguiu por um tempo, o suficiente para que a chuva e os relâmpagos parassem. Então ela não aguentou amis, sentiu que ia perder os sentidos, sua fraqueza finalmente a venceu, caiu deitada na canoa, mas antes de fechar completamente os olhos, olhou o céu um pouco escuro e pensou: "Alguém... por favor, ajude-me." E tudo escureceu definitivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

- Toda a força á frente, Merry! – Luffy gritava apontando para o horizonte. Seu sorriso estava de orelha a orelha e ele estava sentado na cabeça de Merry, contudo, apesar da ordem, o navio da tripulação do chapéu de palha não era o mesmo. Desde que fora dado de presente a eles na Vila Slope por Kaya até o atual momento, ele já passara por muita coisa e desde que entrara na Grand Line que se transformava em túmulo para muitos navios e tripulações, o Going Merry provara seu valor e potencial, mas agora o que ele precisava era de um conserto.

Em várias partes ele estava remendado, o mastro apesar de no lugar, estava meio como que colado por uma faixa de ferro e a cabeça de Merry só se mantinha olhando para frente por estar presa por um "curativo" de aço. Vários buracos tampados por tábuas marcavam o casco e as laterais, o navio precisava de reparos urgentemente. Por sorte, Nami checava as ilhas e as paradas, havia uma cidade chamada Water 7, conhecida por ter os melhores carpinteiros do mundo, mas para as condições de Merry podia ser demasiado longe. Water 7 muitos não sabiam era o paraíso para carpintaria, porém antes dela havia outra. Uma para qual muitos carpinteiros mais experientes se dirigiam, ou os mais jovens começavam. Lá, também havia muitos artesãos, os quais (muitos diziam) tinham o toque de Deus para talhar a madeira dos navios e deixá-los com uma marca única. O nome da cidade era Gold Hammer. Concentrava o maior número de artesãos por metro quadrado e estes não só lidavam com navios mas também com outros trabalhos que envolviam as mãos. Jóias, vasos, quadros, muitos trabalhos belíssimos eram feitos lá e partiam para o mundo. Nami olhando os mapas percebeu que como Gold Hammer ficava bem antes de Water 7 seria a parada perfeita, pois o Merry não agüentaria distância maior. Estava decidido.

Ela se dirigiu até o convés para comunicar a tripulação. Sua primeira visão foi Luffy com os braços abertos em cima da cabeça de Merry, um sorriso breve se formou em seu rosto, mas...

- Ah! Nami-Saaaaaan! – gritou Sanji com corações nos olhos. – Fiz um bolo de laranja pra você! Está bem doce como minha adorável navegadora!

Nami revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, aquele cozinheiro podia ser menos espalhafatoso.

- Ehhhhhh! – Luffy havia se virado e descido da cabeça de Merry – Comida! Maravilha! – claro, bastava ele ouvir falar em comer para que sua atenção fosse desviada. – Onde? Cadê? Me dá! Me dá! Me dá! – ele se aproximou rapidamente de Sanji querendo o bolo.

- Sai daqui, Luffy! – disse ele tentando se desviar. – Fiz esse bolo para minha querida Nami-San.

- Eu quero! Eu quero! – disse Luffy com a língua de fora em cima de Sanji.

- Vocês são retardados ou o que? – falou Zoro que com a gritaria dos dois havia acordado de sua soneca.

- Que fome tem o nosso capitão, não é? – Comentou Robin com seu livro.

- O Sanji não quer me dar bolo!

Nami já estava com uma estrelinha de raiva e impaciência na testa, será que não percebiam que ela queria comunicar algo importante?

- Nami, me ajuda! – era Chopper querendo se esconder atrás dela.

- Chopper! Eu já disse que isso não é brinquedo! Devolve minha estrela de tabaco!

- Grrrr! – Nami explodiu fazendo com que todos se virassem para ela. – Será que não percebem o que está havendo aqui? Precisamos decidir onde parar para que Merry seja consertado, mas não! Vocês ficam brincando e parecem nem estar preocupados com isso!

- Nami tem razão. – Luffy desviou sua atenção de Sanji e voltou-se para ela. O bolo podia ser gostoso mas a situação do Going Merry era mais importante (embora abdicar de um grande pedaço de bolo fosse algo bem difícil para o jovem capitão). – Going Merry precisa de reparos, percebo que o assoalho range, as tábuas crepitam. Nami, onde podemos parar para consertá-lo?

- Bem, Luffy, estava analisando os mapas, há uma ilha chamada Water 7 que poderíamos parar, mas nas atuais condições do navio, a distância pode ser demasiado longa.

- Nami, e se eu reforçasse os reparos? – questionou Usopp.

- Lamento Usopp, ainda assim, é mais seguro que sheguemos na ilha mais próxima sem imprevistos. Na checagem que fiz, vi que Water 7 possui os melhores carpinteiros do mundo mas o navio poderia não resistir. Então é mais seguro que nos dirijamos para uma ilha que fica bem antes chamada Gold Hammer, não há tantos carpinteiros mas há muitos artesãos, e eles podem ajudar da mesma forma. Se contar que muitos de Water 7 começam por Gold Hammer.

- Então está decidido! – gritou Luffy com entusiasmo – Para Gold Hammer! Toda força á frente!

As velas foram erguidas com a ajuda de Zoro. Nami se voltou para os mapas, interiormente ela estava preocupada com a distância, mas mantinha o pensamento positivo de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Tem alguma coisa lá no meio do mar! – disse Usopp com seu binóculo.

Todos correram para a beira do navio, claro que a palavra de Usopp ás vezes era exagerada por isso Nami pegou uma luneta e olhou na direção em que Usopp olhara.

- Parece um barquinho...

- Deixa que eu vou lá. Gomu Gomu no... – ele já estava esticando os braços para frente, sua intenção era dar um gomu gomu no rocket (foguete), mas sabiam que aquilo destruiria o barquinho e o que quer que estivesse nele.

- Não Luffy! – gritou Nami – Você vai destruir o barco, melhor esperarmos.

- Mas Nami-chan, não poderíamos nos aproximar? – questionou Sanji.

- Não sei. E se for um ladrão querendo dar um golpe?

- Nami, mas você também não era uma ladra? – perguntou Luffy ingenuamente levando um soco de Nami.

- Exatamente! Eu também aplicava esse golpe. – disse ela com estrelinhas de raiva e o punho fechado.

- Á primeira vista, não há ninguém lá. – comentou Zoro – É só uma canoa.

- Então vamos nos aproximar! Avante! – exclamou Luffy.

Seguiram as ordens do capitão e se aproximaram do barquinho. Parecia que ele tinha passado por uns bons bocados. A madeira lascada, molhada, não havia nem ao menos uma vela, o que estaria fazendo ali no meio do oceano?

Á medida que chegavam mais perto, viam que o estado era pior do que se imaginava. Zoro chamou a atenção primeiro:

- Tem uma pessoa lá!

- Vão com calma, ainda acho que pode ser um golpe. Zoro acho melhor você irna frente, o Luffy se deixa levar muito fácil. – comentou Nami com ar superior.

Zoro deu um longo suspiro. Quando Merry encostou no barquinho, Zoro saltou nele. Realmente havia uma pessoa lá, estava em estado tão deprimente quanto o barco. Parecia morta, mas quando Zoro tocou em sua mão, viu que estava pegando fogo.

- Hey, Luffy, pegue ela! Está ardendo em febre!

Luffy esticou seus braços e pegou a estranha carregando-a. Nami por alguma razão se incomodou vendo aquilo. Zoro recolheu o que encontrou: nada mais que uma trouxa de roupa. Todos retornaram ao convés, ficando ao redor da estranha, depois que Luffy a colocou no chão.

- Hum... – ele se aproximou bastante e tocou em sua testa. – Nossa! Está muito quente! Tanto quanto você ficou naquela vez Nami.

- Agradeceria se não me lembrasse...

- Chopper...

- Abram caminho! – disse ele com sua mochila em mãos. Examinou-a por alguns minutos e parecia ficar mais preocupado . – Levem ela para dentro! É grave, mais um pouco e ela pode começar a ter convulsões, está com febre muito alta. E sua roupa está molhada, temos que aquecê-la e tratar desses ferimentos. Rápido, não sabemos por quanto tempo ela ficou assim.

- Tenho algumas roupas que podem servir nela. – adiantou-se Robin.

- Sanji, quero que faça uma sopa com bastante alho, ajudará na febre.

- Ah... ela é tão linda! Farei a melhor sopa que puder! – disse Sanji indo para a cozinha.

- Luffy, carregue-a para o quarto. Robin, traga roupa seca.

Luffy a carregou para cima e a pousou na cama.

- O que será que aconteceu com você?

Robin logo entrou trazendo um vestido longo.

- Com licença, rapazes. Ficar aqui enquanto a trocamos seria um atitude típica do Sanji-kun, mas vocês não são disso – disse Robin sorrindo.

Ela com a ajuda de Nami trocaram a menina. Nem foi preciso muito esforço assim, estava magra e era bastante leve, mas tomaram cuidado para não tocar em seus ferimentos. Tiraram suas sandálias e soltaram seus cabelos, pegaram lençóis grossos para embrulhá-la. Ouviram uma batida na porta. Era Chopper.

- Pode entrar, já terminamos. – Chopper entrou e foi deixado a sós com a menina, começou a examiná-la. Primeiro, passou pomada e colocou curativos em seus ferimentos. Percebeu que a cada vez que tocava os ferimentos ela estremecia, deviam estar ardendo. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo ela ficou assim. Depois pegou um pano embebido em álcool e colocou em sua testa. Se virou por uns instantes para pegar um líquido e colocar nas narinas para que acordasse, mas quando virou de novo percebeu que ela abrira levemente os olhos.

Ficou envergonhado, ainda se sentia assim perante estranhos, no entanto, viu que ela logo desfaleceu. Devia estar muito fraca ainda, tomara que Sanji chegasse logo com a sopa.

Não demorou muito por sinal, Sanji procurou colocar ingredientes bem nutritivos e o alho que Chopper recomendou. Logo adentrava no quarto com uma bandeja, nela havia uma tigela fumegante e um copo com suco de laranja.

- Ah, queria poder dar sopa nos lábios desse deusa do alto mar. – comentou com olhar apaixonado.

Chopper pegou o líquido e colocou em um pano, aproximou do nariz dela. Ela inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os, parecia estar apavorada.

- Calma! Não precisa ter medo, precisa descansar, cuidei de seus ferimentos.

Ela olhou para os braços, de fato as feridas doíam menos. E mirou Chopper, franziu o cenho como que para observá-lo melhor. Não tinha visto nada assim antes, uma rena de nariz azul com cartola. "Nossa, que bonitinho", pensou. O rapaz loiro ao lado dele com uma bandeja... quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Trouxe uma sopa. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Consegue tomar sozinha?

Ela sentou-se na cama, ainda meio fraca, mas conseguiria tomar a sopa, permanecia desconfiada depois do que passara. Sanji pousou a bandeja no criado mudo. Seu olhar se cruzou com o da estranha e lhe entregou a tigela de sopa.

- O que houve com você? – ela permaneceu calada. – Tudo bem se não quiser falar

- Eu... enfrentei uma tempestade – seu tom de voz era baixa, ela tomou uma colher de sopa, era cremosa e estava muito boa. Percebeu então como estava com fome.

- Chopper, avisarei os outros que ela acordou.

Ela agitou0se por um momento, não queria nem gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Esperaria se recuperar, mas sairia logo dali, não queria correr riscos. Logo, o quarto ficou com toda a tripulação nele. Ela olhava para todos, mas não pronunciava uma palavra.

- Olá! Meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy, sou o capitão do Going Merry. Estes são Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin e Chopper. E você? De onde vem?

- Calma Luffy, ela está assustada. Dê um tempo a ela. – falou Nami.

A estranha apertou os olhos como se não quisesse ver algo. Estava acontecendo algo...

"_Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy! Eu vou ser o rei dos piratas!" a voz dele ecoava na frente de muitos homens que pareciam malvados, tinham espadas e tentavam em vão atacá-lo._

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Hiromi... – a palavra soou como um sussurro. Todos se viraram para a estranha já não tão estranha. – Meu nome é Hiromi.


End file.
